I'm Begging You
by Jcaslcgaiwd
Summary: Wallace is taken and tortured because of a business transition gone wrong. (Note this is NOT a Sherlock fanfiction, but is instead bases off of the 25 teaser trailer staring Benedict called "Little Favour").


A/N: Well I watched the teaser trailer to this movie and wanted to write a little fanfiction. This was the result, so I hope you enjoy this! If you haven't seen it yet, then I highly recommend you watch it on YouTube. Now to the actual story.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own this film because I wouldn't hurt my dear Benny like that.

* * *

Another punch, another broken bone. Wallace coughs, his broken ribs making it harder to breathe. He can't seem to get enough air and nearly faints from it all. He can't though because if he passed out, if he gave up, he would be dead in a heartbeat. They had already hit him several times with many objects. Baseball bats, fists, legs, boots, and even an arm of a broken chair. His entire body was on fire with pain, getting worse with every breath and movement.

"Maybe you will learn that trying to trick me won't work!" Charles yelled, slapping Wallace across the cheek this time. The left side of his face throbbedd and he groaned with pain. Charles did not hit him again, only watching him pant and try to breathe. He laughed at Wallace's pain, loving that he had finally weakened the soldier.

"I- I... h-ha-had ne-never mean-t-to... to betray you, Ch-Charles. I s-swe-ar I had no idea that the mone-y was f-fa-fake!" He stated, stuttering and finding it difficult to even speak now. Charles turns, but then faces Wallace again, punching him in the face. He feels every single one of those golden rings drag across his face.

"YOU LYING, BITCH!" The buisness man yells, kicking him in the stomach. The soldier doubles over, a inhuman hacking nose coming from his throat. "I am not one to be lied to, do you understand me?" He grabs Wallace's tank top, making him look into his cold black eyes. Wallace nods, fear behind his eyes. "Good, now your punishment for lying to me." He sneers, reaching into his suit pocket.

He pulls out a rather long pocket knife, opening it very dramatically. Wallace watches him stroke the blade, cutting his finger a bit with one touch. Wallace tenses, pulling the ropes bounding him to the chair, making them tighten painfully around his wrist and ankles.

"You know, Mister Darson, I use to work as an assassin and I killed quite a lot of people. Their was a name my boss had given me, which was pretty funny actually." He laughs, twirling to blade between his bloodied fingers. The funny thing was that it wasn't even his. "I was called "Can't miss, Charlie". Can you guess why?" Wallace shakes his head, too tired and weak to really answer with his mouth. The answer was completely obvious to him though.

"You're dumber than I thought then, Mister Darson." He scoffs, rolling his eyes. Suddenly he gets in Wallace's face, just inches from him. The soldier can feel the buisness man's breath on his face. "I was called that because I never miss, ever." He pulls the blade up, stabbing it into his prisoner's leg. Wallace yells out, his leg shooting with pain. He feels a few tears fall from his eyes, coming out because if how much pain and agony he was in. Suddenly Charles begins to cut his bonds then grabs him by his curls.

He drags the injured man into a room, throwing him onto the floor. The door locks and Wallce lays there, shivering and in agonizing pain. He gets enough energy and determination to crawl onto the bare bed, sitting up and trying to just breathe and stay alive. He begins to puke up the little food in his body and after a few minutes blood comes out.

He just sits there, holding his stomach and puking onto the mattress. He was too weak and in pain to move and puke over the bed. Doing this would most likely result in another beating, but for now it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was emptying vomit and his blood on the place he was suppose to sleep for the time being. His throat burned as much as the rest of his body as he vomits, slowly emptying it. After what seems like forever he stops puking, but then begins to hack and cough. It hurts just as bad as the puking, but this time their is nothing to numb the pain.

At least when he was puking up blood he had felt something besides pain. It was not a nice sensation to vomit, but it was better than pain. He lays at the edge if the mattress, as far away from the pile of stench as possible. He barely sleeps, his body too much in pain to allow him even a moment of peace. Besides he was too afraid to fall asleep. Afraid that Charles would come in and his hurt him again. If he was to be tortured again he at least wanted to know when it was coming.

He closed his eyes and layed there, hate and anger becoming stronger than the fear and pain for a moment. Daniel had convinced him to do this simple buisness transition, knowing that if he did if once he could do it again. He had quit doing this kind of buisness years ago, hating it Constantly he had been on the run, taking money from some and blackmailing the others. He had gotten his best friend John killed by a trade gone wrong. After that he promised to never to do anything like that again.

A few years ago he had met a woman named Susan. Instantly the two had fallen in love,getting married a short time later. Susan was the one who had convinced Wallace into joining the army, knowing he loved adrenaline and was a good shot. Now she was eight months pregnant with his daughter, but he may never see her her face if he died here. The thought of leaving Susan alone forever, wondering where he was. She was probably running around town looking for him, going to the point of asking people and putting up posters. That was typical her, caring for others more than herself. He closes his eyes, this thought comforting him. _Pleas hurry, Susan. I'm begging you._

* * *

Well I'm considering writing another "Little Favor" fanfic because so many of you liked this and the official trailer just came out! Give me ideas for another one that you would like to see and have a great day! ;)


End file.
